110415- An Offer You Can't Refuse
06:40 -- timorousTraveler TT began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 18:40 -- 06:41 TT: alrigh7 so 06:41 TT: you don'7 know me, bu7 i haVe some impor7an7 7hings 7o say 06:42 TT: well as you can CLEARLY see, 7he world is ending. 06:43 TT: I haVe a free 7icke7 ou7 of here 06:43 GT: I have to get to the ocean though! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:43 TT: 7he ocean is gone. besides 7hree seadwellers who en7ered, mos7 are dead. 06:43 TT: sorry 7o say. 06:44 TT: your ma7espri7 has apparen7ly been 7rying 7o con7ac7 you, bu7 since he's in 7he game, he can'7. sucks i know. 06:44 GT: entered what? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:44 GT: Merrow texted me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:45 GT: He said he's kind of fine, so I have to find him! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:45 TT: yes he is fine, he has 7agged along wi7h us. 7hose who haVe en7ered 7he game. 06:45 TT: like 7he empress, for one. 06:46 TT: merrow is fine bu7 we go77a ge7 you 7o someplace safe 06:46 TT: someplace 7ha7ll AVOID 7he me7eor-appocalypse 06:46 GT: That sounds really safe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:47 TT: yeah aVoiding dea7h is pre77y grea7. 06:47 GT: So... do I look for like, a fleet ship or something? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:47 GT: Wait? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 GT: Oh! No, no, if Merrow's there, there won't be culling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 GT: Where am I going? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:48 TT: well, you haVe like 7hree choices for saVe-spo7s. 06:49 TT: where my hiVe is, where Varanis hiVe is, and where neizans hiVe is. 06:49 TT: 7hey migh7 be con7ac7ing you as well. 06:49 GT: Just you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:49 GT: So where is yours? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:49 GT: I don't want to scare people if they're already going to be panicking about the End of Days. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:50 TT: I can giVe you co-ords 7o my hiVe. jus7 expec7 a clu77ered place because. yknow. end of 7imes. 06:50 TT: ill hold off on en7ering before 7hen, alrigh7? jus7 06:50 GT: Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:50 GT: Thank you nice stranger! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:50 -- timorousTraveler TT is sending their co-ords... -- 06:50 TT: yeah jus7. 06:50 TT: hurry and don'7 die, alrigh7? 06:51 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT has received co-ords -- 06:51 TT: i'd really no7 like 7o haVe 7wo seadwellers dissapoin7ed/mad a7 me 06:52 GT: I can't die that easily! I'm protected by Merrow! I like to think red romance is like magic. If its strong enough, you can do anything! So I know I'll make it back to him whether we live or die! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:52 GT: But I think we're living. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:52 GT: Yes? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:52 GT: I just heard another one hit! I'm going to go! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:52 TT: as long as we hurry, yeah. hopefully. 06:53 TT: le7s worry abou7 7ha7 flush-magic once we're ac7ually safe wi7hin 7he game, okay? 06:53 TT: --oh heck yeah 06:53 TT: you be77er hurry. see you soon! 06:53 -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 18:53 -- Category:Heliux